Control it up!
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: Discontinued.
1. The bet and day one

**A/N: God I have soooo many ideas in my head so I'm making a sequel for my story Hormone it up!, you should probably read that first to get whats going on… hope you like it peeps :D**

**P.S. This story is gonna be multi chaptered :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bathroom mess<strong>

**CeCe's POV:**

I wait impatiently on my bed for Rocky. She told me she was still coming over, but she had to clear things up with her mom… thank Justin Starr she's not telling my mom, she would never let me see Rocky again. She told me specifically, that I should wait for the right person and blah, blah, blah, so technically she was saying, keep your flower watered (not _too_ watered) and never let it wilt away… I hear footsteps and look up, to see Rocky... looking pretty hot right about now, so I run for her.

"CeCe, I have something to-" Rocky started, only to be cut off by my lips. I feel impatient, so I go strait for her pants to undo the button. I try to pull her pants down, but she smacks my butt…HARD

"OWWW, WHAT THE SHIZZ, DUDE?" I scream, jumping up from where I lay, rubbing my butt…my very _sore _butt. I pause for a sec, noticing her sad expression, uh-oh... did her mom not take it well, I mean she usually doesn't get that mad, besides asking if we're sure we love each other, or are we sure. Yea, I kinda forgot to mention… that was the fourth time this year Rocky's mom caught us… yea, I know…we're like rabbits (usually quiet rabbits).

"OH GOD, are you in trouble?" I ask, hoping this won't effect our 'shower' tonight. She stays silent, looking at me like she has a big pile of bricks on her shoulders, and I'm about to knock them over.

"Rocky come on…you know you can (sometimes) trust me!" I whine, sitting back on my bed, shaking the brunette, trying to get my answer. She still won't budge, but I'm to lazy to ask again, so I attack her lips once, again going for her pants, so-

_**SMACK**_

She…she just…slapped me… "WHAT THE STARR WOMEN, DO YOU HAVE TO SMACK ME EVERY F'IN TIME!" I scream once again, standing up holding my face in pain. God I thought the slap swears were bad, but DANG…THAT REALLY FLIPPIN' HURT!

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have hit you like that, are you okay?" she asks, breaking out of whatever trance she was in, talking finally, and I'm happy she did, no, more like 'if she didn't I would of hit her _harder'_. I smile at her my hand still gingerly (heh… like my hair) holding my left cheek, my other hand now intertwined with hers.

"Yea I'm okay…I'm sure I'll regain feeling in my butt and cheeks, eventually!" I say sarcasm filling every word. She gives me a sorry look, making me feel (a little) sorry for what I said. She kisses my cheek and rubs my sore butt, making my cheeks flush. "_mmmm.'_ I moan, not being able to control myself. Rocky notices and pulls her hand away. I pout and cross my arms making her giggle at me…gosh...its not funny.

"CeCe, I can't…_we _can't-" Rocky started but I cut her off.

"Why not? Your moms caught us before and she was okay, I love you, you love me…oh god you don't love me do you? Oh no what did I do…"

"CeCe you-"

"Was I to eager? did you not like the teasing? Am I too ugly for you…OH GOD YOU THINK I'M UGLY DON'T YOU!" I ramble on Rocky trying to interject and get a word in.

"CeCe, your not ugly, actually your down right adorable." she says, calming me down from my psycho fit.

"Well, I _am _Crystal McHotness." I say smiling, kissing her on the neck. I make my way up to her mouth, planting wet kisses on the way up.

"_Mmm- _NO CeCe, its not that I don't love you its that, _mmm, god that feels good…_WAIT, NO, STOP!" she yells, jumping up from my bed. I give her a questioning look. God what the heck is turning her off! Is it my hair? I could die it another color like black, or blue like Katy Perry.

"CeCe, I think we should…I need to…god, what's the word, uh…cut back…" She says struggling for words. I don't understand so she tries again.

"The sex…we need to stop, for awhile…" she says, whispering so only I could hear it.

I stare blankly at her for a sec, then I go into the kitchen to get some water, leaving Rocky with a curious expression on her face. I walk back in water in hand…then I dump the glass on my head, pouring it in my face. I shake my head to get the water out, blinking a few times, then looking at Rocky, seeing her mouth wide open in shock. I take a deep breath and smile.

"Can you say that again, I think I heard you wrong." I ask her in a peppy tone, hoping I heard wrong the first time.

"I-I said your being c-cut off." she says, eyeing my movements cautiously, speaking getting the message across.

"What, why?" I ask and Rocky gives me a look, meaning to think about it. God she's lucky we're dating, cause I _**HATE **_thinking, wait I think I know, uh! the nerve!

"You think I can't control myself, don't you?" I ask pointing a finger at her. She gives me a look telling me I'm right, so I continue.

"Well miss _responsible_, I bet you couldn't go one week without… _it!"_ I shout at her, with a competitive smile on my face. "You know what…your on." she states, showing a similar smile on her face

"But, (ugh what else?) there's gotta be rules." she tells me. I nod signaling she continue with her little speech.

"Rule number one, no kissing, expect on the cheek, or a quick peck. Rule number two, no one else gets involved. Rule number three, no, and I mean NO, _grabbing." _She says a grin on her face, making me cringe.

_"_But-"

"NONE! I mean it, CeCe!" she says pointing a finger at me. I cross my arms pouting, so she continues.

"Also whoever loses has to… die their hair, puke green for a week!" she states.

"Puke green? That's so mean!…I've taught you well...*sniffles*" I say wiping a fake tear, making her giggle and roll her eyes.

"Starting-" Rocky started but I cut her off.

"Tomorrow, right now we're taking a shower…and I've got a sponge." I say, a mischievious look on my face, holding the sponge in my hand. Rocky opens her mouth to protest, but closes it and takes off towards the bathroom…yea I'm lucky, but this bet might kill me (in more ways than one).

/

_The next day at school_

Day 1: Monday

I run to my locker, hoping to not see Rocky. As I go around the corner, I see Deuce blocking the way. "What do you want, I got to go." I tell him trying to push him, but he doesn't budge.

"I heard Rocky cut you off." he says smiling at me. How did he find out?

"Ty heard Rocky talking to their mom and asked her what happened and he found out, before she told you and then he told me." Deuce says, making me question the trustworthiness, of _some_ people!

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I hear and I know its Rocky. "Huh, oh nothing…" I say trailing off while looking at her outfit. She wore a _really _short skirt, had her hair all nice, a low cut shirt, and she was wearing the necklace, I got her for her birthday. Damn…she's really, _really _taking this seriously, isn't she…ugh, come on Jones…YOU CAN DO DIS!

"I-I-I…uh…I" I stutter trying to get a sentence out (maybe I can't do this…). She gives me a knowing smile, winking at me making my face flush, my face may have been redder than my hair. Deuce slowly backed away, tripping over a trashcan, then running off.

"So, can you use words or not?" She asks giggling at my loss of words. I walk over to her and use the 'trick' I picked up on when we made out in her kitchen. I bring her face close to mine and she smiles thinking shes won. She gasps when I pull trigger, by...taking her ear lobe between my teeth, tugging at it.

_"No, mmmm_... must...fight_...ugh_..." She moans, before pulling a card of her own. She starts...tickling my ribcage, causing me to pull away.(damn you Blue...DAMN YOU!). She smiles up at me and I give her a confused look, since when can she resist THAT?

She walks over to the trashcan Deuce knocked over to pick it up…meaning she had to bend down…NO! control…don't stare directly at…OMG, she is NOT wearing a…a THONG…well played Blue, well played…

God, I am soooo close to losing. It took **_every bit_** of will power in my body, not to seduce her right there, cause honestly right now I don't care whose watching… yea I think I might lose…NO! I will fight this! I just gotta make it to the bathroom first. Before she could get up, I ran strait for the bathroom...then I run into Ty.

"Hey, where ya runnin' to?" He asks, smiling at me, with that dazling smile...just like Rockys, DAMMIT!

"IS NOTHING SACRED TO YOU? GOD!" I yell, with a pained look on my face, running off again, leaving Ty there with a confused look, plastered on his face. "I guess its _that, _time of the month..." I hear him say, before walking off.

/

I make it to the stall and wait for the bell to ring. The only possible way I could go outside this restroom... is doing something I haven't done, since I first realized my feelings for Rocky…I'm gonna have to be a big girl, suck it up…and take care of this, er…_issue_, myself. Gosh I hope no one walks in but here it goes…

I take a deep breath, my face cherry red, and I slide my pants down, along with my underwear. I stick one finger in, causing me to shiver at the touch...Rocky Blue, you are the ONLY person, to make me have to do this, whether the timing is good, or bad, but right now...its bad. I start to move my finger adding another, imagining Rocky's soft, amazing fingers. I close my eyes and remember our first time, awkward and fumbling, now it was more perfect and satisfiying. I whisper the older girls name, as I start to pump my fingers in and out.

"_Rocky, mmm"_ I moan trying to keep my voice down, and I know right now if Rocky saw she would smile in dominace, Deuce would have new dirty nicknames, my mom...well she wouldn't be to proud, at the moment. My breathing hitched as I speed my pace adding a third finger, using all remaining will power, to stop myself from screaming the (Oh, so tempting) person who started this name out, for everyone to hear.

The thought of her actions bringing me over the edge, and I cum in my (unfortunatly) underwear. Thank you Rocky...not only am I stuck in the bathroom at the thought of you, but now...

I think I'm going home early, today...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...not much to say at all...but here ya go! I asked if ya wanted a sequel, so dammit I gave ya one! I hope you all love this as much as Hormone it up!...horny little pre-teens...but apparently I geuss I'm one to, for righting this...**

**P.S. I know this is random, but does anyone else absolutly love 'Summer Boy' by Lady GaGa, I've been listening to it alot lately, so I was curious if others like it...don't judge, I was born this way...**

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review**

**cause if you don't, your a...doody head, or...something :p**


	2. Day two

**A/N:** **I felt like writing another chapter in my free time sooo, yeah. Now with my magical powers I command you to read and review...don't question my power...just obey, or I will cry and make you all feel guilty! :*( doesn't that make you wanna review? it should!**

* * *

><p>ChapterDay two:

CeCe Jones was, suffering. Two days, TWO, since this f'd up bet started. Why did she start this bet, was she HIGH? She had barely made it home, she had to run out of that school, wet panties and all! She ran to the office and had her mom pick her up, faking an injury. In a situation like this, you lie well. Plus how else would she explain her odd walking?

"You need to be more careful! Tripping on a trashcan!" Her mom scolded, helping CeCe into her bed.

"Yea, I don't know what happened..." CeCe trailed off using her acting face. Her mother gave another dissapointed look, wondering were she went wrong.

"All right, I'll be back in a few hours, are you gonna be ok?" CeCe would explode, if her mom doesn't leave the room soon.

"Yea, I'll be ok." CeCe said quickly, giving a brave smile. Her mother walked towards the door, bringing sweet relief to CeCe.

"Ok, if you say so...but if theres anything you need-" She started turning around.

"MOM JUST GO!" CeCe yelled losing patience.

"Ok, ok" Her mom said defensively, kissing CeCe on the cheek. As soon as she heard the door shut, CeCe's pants were off...sad right? Right now CeCe was a hot mess, but she'll get Rocky back. How, you people may DARE to ask?...oh you'll find out...

_/At school_

Rocky was walking to class, with a smile. She had sent CeCe to the bathroom, and she knows what she was doing in there. She had even heard a small moan while walking past the bathroom, which may have really, made Rocky want to join her, but she had to keep the game going. How would that look if she just walked in there, and gave CeCe the best fu-

"Weres CeCe?" Ty asked Rocky during lunch, breaking her from her dirty thoughts.

"She had a little 'accident'in the bathroom, so shes not here today and she left early yesterday." Rocky fought back a laugh. Deuce wimpered a little thinking of past events.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Ty asked a horrified expression on his face.

"Nothing, right Deuce?" She asked the, boy in question causing a blush to rise on his cheeks. Yesterday messed him up, for he two heard CeCe. He was going to the bathroom and accidently went in the girls and heard CeCe's squeaks and moans...he even peed himself a little, but he'd never tell anyone.

"Oh, uh...yea nothing!" He yelped out when Rocky stepped on his foot under the table. Deuce was still having a hard time getting over what he witnessed, yesterday morning. Ty eyed her suspiciously, he was gonna have to talk with CeCe later.

_/at the Jones'_

"Damn you Rocky, DAMN YOU!" CeCe shouted, tossing and turning in her bed. The taller girl kept sneaking into the red-heads mind, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't fight it. She just ended up with her jeans around her ankles and her hand, lost in her panties. There was a knock on her door.

"CeCe, can I come in!" Dammit Ty, she wasn't done yet!

"Um, one minute!" She screamed, jumping up from her bed, pants still around her ankles. So of course she tripped.

"Do you need help?" Crap! Ok Jones, just make up something awesome and studly...

"NO! I'm just...practicing my moon walking!" Yea...that sure was awesome and studly, wasn't it?

"Ummm, I could help you know!" Mother flipper, does he ever give up?

"Thats not nessesary!" CeCe was finally back up... to bad Flynn decided to leave his bouncy ball

"Are you ok? I'm coming in." Ty asked opening the door. He opened it, eyes wide at his sisters girlfriend laying, face first on the floor, pants and underwear around her ankles. Isn't that just as wonderful as a meadow of lilys and daisys?

"Uhhhh..."Ty stamered to find the right words. CeCe imediately, getting up, her pants now back on noticing the blush on Ty's face. Her face was cherry red as well, as she sat on her bed.

"You wanna sit?" CeCe asked, patting a seat next to her.

"No, cause I think I know what you were doing in that bed, and I don't wanna be apart of it." Ty stated tacking a step back. CeCe took an awkward breath, not looking at Ty.

"So, you gonna tell me...why?"

"Well, I sorta bet Rocky, that I could go a week without sex so-"

"Really, how? There are somdays when you two even miss the show!" Ty exclaimed, shocked. CeCe gave a

"Yea..."CeCe said trailing off. A moment of silence passed, before she grabbed Ty crying into his shirt.

"Ty, Please help me I can't take it I need Rocky right now I don't know what to do!" She sobbed words sticking together, so it sounded like gibberish to Ty.

"Can you use english?" Ty, asked jokingly, while holding CeCe. She punched him in the arm, now pissed off.

"Owww, dammit...I was trying to lighten the mood!" He cried out rubbing his arm.

"Fuck the mood, I can't handle this! I haven't had sex in days, dammit **DAYS!"** She shouted backing away from Ty.

"I can see that..." They had a moment of silence, to breath and calm down.

"I could help you, but that wouldn't be fair to Rocky." Ty said trying to comfort the frantic red-head.

"No, you pervert! I mean I've been having to, 'take care' of things myself." Ty gave her an odd expression, berfore his eyes went wide.

"Oh, OH...oh..."Ty said and CeCe gave him a disapointed look, was he really that shocked? Ty ran a hand awkwardly through his hair, walking towards the door. That gave CeCe an idea!

"See, ya Ty!" She shouted, getting an awkward wave from, him. Now to get to work, day two had been wasted, in bed. So day three will be the day CeCe gets her _**REVENGE.**_

What is she going to do! Well, lets just say...

"Ice cream, anyone...mwhahahaha!" CeCe said to herself laughing, demonically.

"CeCe, quit talking to yourself I'm trying to play my game! I can't kill zombies with you laughing like that!" Flynn screamed from the couch, making CeCe come to a pause.

There was no way she would make it to school tomorrow, so she would just call and tell Rocky to meet her at the ice cream place later for a 'date' later.

"Hello?" God her voice, hurt and excited CeCe at the same time.

"Rocky, hi..." Rocky smirked on the other side.

"Ready to give up yet?" CeCe blushed at the confidence. Did Rocky have no faith in her at all?

"No, actually I was wondering if you wanted to go out tommorow?"

"Sure...but I got my eyes on you red!" Not like thats gonna matter.

"I know, I know, but I won't try anything, I know the rules." There was a slight pause. Shes putty in CeCe's hands now.

"Good, so where are we going."

"That ice cream place, by the set."

"Cool so, right after school?"

"Nahh, a couple hours after, so you can make sure your thongs ok." Oh, no she didn't. Rocky's face went red, with that.

"Who said I'd be wearing underwear?" Ok, that one made CeCe die internally.

"I was just kidding CeCe, keep your pants on." CeCe was sure her face looked like a tomato...Damn that Rocky.

"My pants are perfectly secure, thank you! You always are worried about my pants aren't you?" Burn. Rocky wanted to slap CeCe so bad right now.

"No, I was just...curious!" Hah! CeCe finally got go her, take that Blue!

"Look, why don't you just give up now, cause if I'm suffering then you must be too." Honestly neither of them could last longer with this stupid bet.

"Yea, of course, but I'm not just gonna give up, why don't you give up!" But Rocky wasn't gonna give up, just like that.

"You always have to be better than me! Why can't you give up!" That struck a nerve, now didn't it?

"Rocky Blue, giving up a competition to have sex...does that sound right to you?" Ooo, she went there.

"No, but I'm your girlfriend! You can't put your stupid pride aside for me even?" Rocky, cringed a little at that. Of course CeCe would pull the whole 'but-I'm-your-girlfriend' card.

"CeCe, you know thats not what I mean." CeCe was too pissed to listen anymore.

"Whatever, see you tommorow!" And with that the conversation was done. CeCe was mostly pissed off because, usually right now, they'd have make up sex, but that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Rocky, silently cursed at herself, for that statement. Was their realationship that reliant on sex? Maybe they did need a actual date, they hadn't had a date in two months! When they did last go on a date, you can guess how that ended up!

Tomorrow they were willingly going on a date without it ending in sex...good luck with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is...I hope you enjoyed that, cause I enjoyed writing it! Well, that says a lot about the kind of person I am doesn't it :D idk if thats good or bad...I guess I'm a good person, but my mind is dirty ;)**

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review**

**Or I'll stop writing Shake it up! stories!...no not really, but I could! OR I can make the next chapter shorter! NO...I'll post TWO chapters if I get more reviews! yea, I'm awesome right? :)**


	3. Day three

**A/N: Alrighty, heres the next chapter of this story! is anyone else excited? Did anyone else notice all the CeCe/Rocky in twist it up? They were just like...yea. So, you are gonna review this because I said so and you can't argue cause you'll be yelling at your computer. **

* * *

><p><strong>ChapterDay 3: Ice cream scoops**

CeCe was staring herself down in the mirrior, one last time before going to school with Rocky. She was dressed in a simple tank top and shorts trying to find something to wear. She finally found something, (two hours later.) leaving her room and going into the kitchen, for some water.

"Hey sweetie, were are you going?" Her mom asked as she made Flynn some bacon. CeCe loves her brother, but DAMN that kid eats a lot of bacon. Like seriously how has he NOT gone into cardiac arrest, or something...CeCe didn't pay attention in health class.

"To school, then to dance on the show like usual." Yep, shes trying school again...yea its probably not gonna end well...

"I'm your mother I can tell somethings going on, after wards."

"Well I kinda have a date, afterwards"

"With who?"

"Mom, you know I'm dating Rocky."

"Yea, but I didn't think it would last this long." Her mother had been the hardest to tell. She still thinks its just a phase.

"Mom, I love her!" 'love' that made her mom cringe a little every time they had this conversation.

"I know honey, I know." They had this conversation, almost every time Rocky gets mentioned.

"Thank you." CeCe took a sip of her water.

"So long as your not out late, or having sex." CeCe started choking. Okay she usually never mentions sex...

"CeCe, are you okay!" CeCe stopped her gagging, putting an arm up, to push her mom back.

"I'm fine." She said in a pained voice, coughing a little. Her mom backed away, putting her hands up defensively.

"Good...your not having sex, are you?" CeCe might of just had a slight heart attack.

"What? Pshh, no...of course not..." CeCe started laughing nervously. It wasn't her fault they started having sex...it was Rocky's, really!

"For your sake, you better not be lying." CeCe continued her nervous laughing until she heard footsteps. Rocky came through the window, coming to see if CeCe was actually coming to school today.

"Hey CeCe." she said wraping her arms around CeCe's waist, kissing her cheek.

"Hello Mrs. Jones, might I say your hair is looking wonderful today." Saved by the Rocky. She raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Thank you Rocky, you two have fun at school." Rocky took CeCe's hand giving her best smile, leaving through the door. When they got outside Rocky released her hand.

"I love you." CeCe gave Rocky a tight hug.

"I know." Rocky pulled back. She could smell CeCe's strawberry shampoo. Horny Rocky and CeCe holding her like that...do NOT mix well.

"So, your actually coming to school today?" Rocky laughed, at her actions from the other day.

"You wearing underwear?" CeCe gave a serious expression, grabbing Rocky by the shoulders.

"Yea-"

"What kind?"

"My glow in the dark Lady GaGa panties." CeCe smiled at the fun times they've had in dark places with those. She never got to ask why she has Lady GaGa panties that glow in the dark instead of Justin Starr ones...

"Then yes." She released Rocky, with a content smile. No thongs, or g-strings, so CeCe had a way better chance of making it through the day.

/

"Ugh, I hate Mr. Lemonjello and his creepy porn star mustache!" CeCe leaned against the lockers, waiting for Rocky to get her stuff.

"CeCe, you made fun of his dead wife." Rocky looked at CeCe with a blank expression.

"Well its not my fault she got hit by bus!" She was walking her dog, it got loose, she chased it...SPLAT.

"Yea, but now you have detention tomorrow and I'm gonna be all bored with Ty, Deuce and your brother." A chill went down Rocky's spine, thinking of the last time she was alone with them.

"Pshh, its better then detention!" Rocky's eyes went wide in horrer.

"Deuce asked me if lesbian sex feels like-"

"Umm, horny CeCe standing here, remember!" Rocky closed her locker, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever lets just hurry and do the show so we can go to that ice cream place." CeCe grabbed Rocky's hand and they made their way to the set, hand in hand.

/

"Ladies and gentlemen thats our show, until next time I'm Gary Wilde and this, is _Shake it up Chicago!"_ Gary said standing infront of the camera. Then everyone went off in there own directions, after the camera was off.

"Alright, great show everybody, MiMi and Socky have fun on that date!" Gary walked over to them shouting.

"Its CeCe and Rocky!" CeCe shouted, somewhat offended.

"Why do you care how well our date goes, and how do you even know we had a date?" Rocky was suddenly curious, to why Gary even gave a danm.

"Well, your dating status has made our ratings sky rocket!" Of course that was why, Rocky should have known better than to have thought he actually cared.

"So, people are watching the show more because of what me and Rocky do on our _'down time'_?" CeCe gave Gary a wink, gaining a smack from Rocky.

"Oww!" CeCe grabbed her arm, looking over at Rocky, now pissed off a little. Can no one make a dirty joke around here?

"CeCe its not appropriote to talk about what we do when we're alone!" Rocky shouted, angry with CeCe's dirty mind.

"Um, girls?" Gary tried to interject, but it was no use, their too far gone now...

"Oh, please like it matters, we did it in his dressing room like twice last month!" Ok, that went a little too far, in Gary's book.

"GIRLS!" They stopped, looking over at Gary apoligeticly.

"Sorry Gary, you were saying?" Bipolar little crazies.

"I was gonna say that you two have my full support, and if you need anything, just ask." Rocky raised an eyebrow at Gary's generous behavior.

"Ok?" CeCe said more of a question than a statement. Since when does Gary care about something other than himself?

"Good...HEY YOU WHERES MY DOUGHNUT!" Gary walked off, shouting at some guy holding a clip board. Rocky's hand slipped in CeCe's.

"Now, I get you all to myself..." CeCe's face went red. Where they finally gonna have sex? Was Rocky gonna give up, for once?

"CeCe, come on, ice cream, now." Rocky snapped her fingers in CeCe's face. She kissed her on the cheek.

"Huh, oh...yea lets go." CeCe's face was still red. Rocky playfully rolled her eyes as CeCe led them out.

/

They left the set, walking until they saw the sign 'Paul's Ice Cream'. They walked inside, seeing the colorful place. The chairs Where shaped like Ice cream cones ane the tables where all different colors. It was like a rainbow threw up in here...cool.

"Wow, this place is sick..." Rocky's mouth was wide, her and CeCe frozen looking around the huge place.

"I know...I think I just peed a little." Usually Rocky would hit her, cause I mean come on thats gross...but she was too amazed to move.

"That is so gross...but true." They walked slowly to a table, still taking in the huge place. They looked around noticing all the people around, mostly teens and kids with their parents. This place just opened, so of course it was packed, and new.

"Hello there, I'm Andy what would you like?" CeCe looked up to see a girl, with pink hair, green eyes and a cute smile. Thank god Rocky can't read her mind.

"Uh...ice cream." CeCe's face went red, as she stuttered. Rocky knew that face, CeCe had a crush on this 'Andy' chick.

"Ha, I see your a little comedian, aren't you?" Andy laughed, making Rocky fume.

"I'm sorry, CeCe, my _girlfriend_ by the way, is a little...'slow', so you'll have to excuse her." Rocky said holding CeCe's hand.

"I am not slow!" CeCe finally came to, jerking her hand away from Rocky's.

"CeCe its our first time here and your already flirting with other girls!" Rocky argued, making Andy chuckle a little.

"Oh, its your first time here? Why don't I get my dad to get you guys something special." CeCe stared longingly at Andy, to the point that Rocky kicked her under the table.

"Mother fu-" Rocky covered CeCe's mouth, muffling any dirty words. Andy smiled, envious of how cute they were together...

"Your dad works here too?" Rocky was somewhat intrigued now herself...as long as she stays away from HER girl.

"Actually he owns the place, me and my brothers work here." Andy gave a genuine smile, that anyone would melt for. CeCe wondered if she was single. Rocky even melted a little, taking her hand off CeCe's mouth.

"Your really pretty, like a model." CeCe blurted out, then covering her own mouth. She was afraid to look at Rocky, cause she knew what would happen the second their alone...

"Aww, aren't you cute, why don't I get that ice cream for you two." Andy walked off heading in the back.

"CeCe...do you not want sex even when this bet is done?" Rocky growled, not looking at CeCe.

"What, why?" Why does Rocky have to be so jealous? She's lucky that she's adorable, or CeCe wouldn't put up with that attitude.

"You know damn well why! You've been giving Andy those same glances you give me when you want me to clean your carpet!" CeCe was confused by that statement, thinking before coming up with a response.

"When have I ever asked you to clean my...ohhh!" CeCe smiled, realizing what Rocky was talking about. Rocky did a major facepalm, from how air headed her girlfriend was.

"Just because you get jealous easily doesn't mean I can't complement other girls!" CeCe retorted, clearing her head.

"Oh please, if she asked you would have fucked her right on this table!" Everything suddenly got quiet, and Andy had returned with ice cream.

"Umm, heres your ice cream..." Andy sat down a bowl full of delicous looking ice cream. CeCe casually took a bite, hoping no one looks. People started chatting again and Rocky let out a sigh of relief. God, one dirty word and the damn place goes silent...

"Hey, why don't you try some of this?" CeCe took the spoon full of ice cream, putting it in Rocky's mouth. If that ice cream wasn't so damn good, she would of dropped CeCe.

"Good right?" Andy smiled proudly, at her father's creation.

"Yea..." Rocky had to admit, this was the best ice cream she's ever had...ever!

"I gotta go tinkle, be right back!" CeCe stood up, running to the bathroom. Andy took CeCe's seat staring over at Rocky.

"She sure is cute huh, your lucky to have someone like her." Andy looked into Rocky's eyes, as if she could see right through her. It kinda freaked Rocky out a little.

"How would you know?" Rocky said getting another spoon full of ice cream. She saw a flame come alive in Andy's eyes, and she slamed her fist down on the table.

"My girlfriend is somewhere in Canada right now, because of me. Whatever it is your having trouble with, you need to fix it, so eat your damn ice cream and quit being a jealous bitch, before shes gone." Andy stood up, her face serious, going in the back again. Rocky stared wide eyed in Andy's direction. She noticed a piece of paper on the table. It had her number on it and a note.

/

_Call me when you need to talk about things,_

_I'm sorry if I came of as mean,_

_but you need to work things out, please...,_

_From Andy_

_/_

"Whats wrong with her, she looked like Ty when I broke his mirrior last week." CeCe looked back in her direction to, also confused. Andy seemed to be calm and cool, but something seemed...broken.

"CeCe, lets go for a walk." Rocky said emotionless, scooting closer to CeCe.

"A walk where?" Since when does Rocky wanna go on random 'walks'?

"We're gonna go home, then your gonna kick Flynn out, then I'm gonna dive into that cute little body of yours..." Rocky kissed her cheek. CeCe was sure she just came a little...what, she hasn't had sex in three days!

"Rocky no, I wanna finish this bet." Rocky kissed down her neck. She nipped at the skin, sucking on it.

"Too bad I've already lost, I want you so bad right now..." Rocky's voice sending chills down her spine.

"No, this doesn't count, because your obviously doing this because of Andy." And there were children in here, who didn't need to see this.

"Andy isn't the reason my panties are wetter than the pacific ocean..." Hold it together CeCe and DO NOT CRY, DAMMIT DON'T LET HER WIN!

"Umm, excuse me for a sec!" CeCe ran as fast as she could in the back. She looked around and saw no one, weird right? She felt arms around her, and she knew she had left the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" A dude who looked a little bit older than Andy said, picking CeCe up.

"Put me down, I know karate!" Sure she was there for like five minutes, but whatever.

"Are you a natural red head?" The guy tilted his head, squinting his eyes to get a better look.

"Why is that important, just put me down dammit!" CeCe's hair color was nobodys damn business!

"I was just curious..." Oops, CeCe just hurt his feelings...

"Collin, put the kid down." Oh, thank god she knew someone that worked here!

"Aww, I was hoping I could take her under my wing, like in those movies you and Lilly watched." CeCe saw Andy cringe at the name.

"Just put me down!" He placed CeCe carefully on the ground, giving CeCe a chance to really see him. He had short blonde hair and a beard, CeCe took her finger and tried to poke it, before he smacked it away.

"Hands off the beard." He gave CeCe a challenging look.

"Hands off me!" CeCe shouted, giving a similair stare. Andy simply smirked at the two.

"Whose the kid?" Collin pointed at CeCe.

"Whose the dude?" CeCe pointed back.

"Collin, this is the girl I met CeCe, CeCe this is my brother Collin." Andy laughed a little as they shook hands.

"Hey." CeCe's face was serious.

"Hola." Collin had taken spanish, last year.

"Is that beard real?" CeCe gave a blank look, crossing her arms.

"El infierno sí, esta barba es completamente legítimo." Collin stated in spanish, crossing his arms as well.

"Your lucky I don't pay attention in spanish." CeCe's stare not changing.

"So, now that you two are acquainted, why are you here, but Rocky's not?" Andy asked, breaking the silence. Collin stared in CeCe's brown eyes challengingly, CeCe staring back in his blue eyes. They stared eachother down in silence.

"Is your hair naturaly pink?" CeCe gets distracted pretty easily, so you can't blame her.

"Thats none of your business!" Andy ran a hand subconcioisly through her pink hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"Shes blonde, but she thought pink would help her get girls." Andy stuck up her middle finger, and Collin stuck out his tongue. The door slamed open making them all turn.

"CeCe come on and quit playing!" Oh shit Rocky found her! Rocky wraped her arms around CeCe, trying to pull her away.

"Andy, what did you say to her?" CeCe broke free, hiding behind Collin. I know, I know CeCe not wanting SEX, what the hell?

"Nothing, I just told her to work out any issues with you." Andy, said in a low voice. Rocky winked at CeCe, making her blush.

"Dammit, no wonder she can't keep her hands off me!" CeCe stepped from behind Collin.

"Ok, I'm gonna go now before I say something stupid. Wait that was stupid...bye!" Collin went out the door, Andy looking flabbergastedly in his direction.

"So, whats going on?" Andy looked over at Rocky, tapping her foot in impatience.

"Andy, me and CeCe here made a bet to not have sex for a week, so I gave up, cause it was hurting her." Andy's eyes went wide and CeCe took a step toward Rocky.

"Yea, but I wanna prove that I can, because you always win!"

"I'm giving up!"

"Yea, but that doesn't count, because I want to win on my own, not because you can't keep your thong on!" Andy took a step back, jaw dropped at how the conversa- er, argument was going.

"Atleast I didn't run into the bathroom stall, with my pants around my ankles!" CeCe's jaw dropped and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Andy...could you leave for a second..." CeCe stated, staring daggers at Rocky.

"I would, but you two are way too funny." They both turned, facing Andy with shocked looks.

"Fine, if you won't leave I will!" CeCe stomped her foot and charged out.

"CeCe, wait!" Face palm. Rocky stared in her direction. Dammit sex was tearing them apart! Andy placed a comforting hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"Tough stuff...why don't you wait out back, my shift will be over soon, I'll meet you there later." Andy got up along with Rocky. Rocky went outside, seeing Collin also back there.

"Hey, what happend to the vicious ginger?" Collin looked around, seeing Rocky alone.

"We got in a fight, now shes gone..." Rocky felt like crying a little.

"Thats pretty bad, you now thats how Andy lost her girl...they were constantly with eachother, doing things I don't wanna think about too hard. They were inseperable." Collin started, looking sympathetic.

"Just like us..." Rocky muttered to herself, thinking of CeCe.

"They got in a huge fight, when it turns out she was moving to Canada. If Andy hadn't of started that fight, she might still be here now. Andy's been pretty fucked up, thats the real reason her hair is pink, that was her girls favorite color..." Collin leaned against the building. Wait a tick, Rocky just had an epiphany!

"Thanks, Collin." Rocky hugged him tight, kissing his cheek. God that beard felt odd...

"What did I do?" Collin wasn't the smartest in the family...

"A lot, tell Andy I had to go home, and your a great brother!" Rocky ran off, leaving Collin standing there confused.

"Crazy, fucking kids...although I am pretty awesome." Collin walked back in the building, smiling to himself. Rocky ran to her house, with a plan.

What is that plan, you might wonder? Day four will reveal all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOOP THERE IT IZ! Yea, so was this good, bad? Any favorite quotes or parts? I would have updated sooner, but my internet was being an asshole and I just got it back like 10:00 last night -_- Oh, and were my OC's awesome? And Rocky...you know CeCe would look cute in a grass skirt ;)**

**P.S.- Next chapter gets kinda lemony, and I mean LEMONY**

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review**


End file.
